<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Triumph by flightinflame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111077">Triumph</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame'>flightinflame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Genoshan Prince [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Captivity, Disabled Character, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protective Erik, Rescue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is victorious over the lands of Westchester, and he is determined to take all of the mutants of their kingdom to safety in Genosha, even if that requires him to play the diplomat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma Frost &amp; Erik Lehnsherr, Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Genoshan Prince [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Triumph</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A retelling of the events of "Armistice" from Erik's POV.</p><p>This is my 200th fic :)</p><p>Thank you to Lavenderlotion for betaing it and encouraging me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik looked across at his generals, using one hand to levitate a brass mirror in front of Emma, and using the other to finish applying the paint across his skin, Azazel helping him. For once, Azazel seemed to be avoiding flirty comments, able to recognise the tension in his shoulders.<br/>
"You'll be fine. We defeated them already. They know that."</p><p>"Thank you." Erik managed a faint smile at his friend’s words. Their defeat of Westchester had been complete, Storm using her powers to turn the ground beneath their enemies feet to mud, soaking them to the skin as Azazel had picked off those that were issuing orders. He and Emma had been in the thick of the combat, working as a team, strengthened by their years of fighting together. Logan had rushed to the front, hacking and slicing those who were willing to tear them down. They had won. Now, all he had to do was ensure that the mutants of Westchester were handed over.</p><p>Emma finished using the mirror, signalling for him to put it down before wrapping her silken cloak around her shoulders.<br/>
<i>You look beautiful.</i></p><p><i>I know.</i> She sighed, looking him over. "You'll do."</p><p>"Thank you, that is most generous of you." Erik arched an eyebrow, then turned his attention to his vambraces, using a thought to bring the gold and silver to the surface. There had been a mixture of metals used in their construction, but showing off the repurposed treasures of Stryker sent across a clear message. This was not their first victory. It would not be their last.</p><p>Storm, dressed in the clothing of the land she had grown up in, was the one to step forwards, holding out three silver bracelets, hidden catches opened so that they could be placed on. Erik stiffened, but nodded silently. It was a concession he did not want to have to make - his people were victorious, and should never have to bind their powers. But Emma had persuaded him that this was going to help. </p><p>Of their party of six, three would wear the bracelets - Storm, Logan and Azazel. Logan was still able to access his claws even with his gift suppressed, and the other two would be able to remove the bracelets if necessary. Emma would create an illusion about her own wrist, because he needed her mind scanning for mutants nearby - both friend and foe. If the telepath Angel had mentioned was there, she would make contact. </p><p>Erik could not be expected to wear such a bracelet. He was a king, and he refused to bind Kurt from his powers.</p><p>The youth was sitting silently nearby, fidgeting with the tip of his tail, curled up a little. He turned, addressing him in their shared tongue.<br/>
"If you don't wish to go, we could leave you with the rest of the soldiers."</p><p>"I will go. I can help you, if ... if things go badly?"</p><p>"You can. But they won't." Erik walked over, crouching in front of Kurt, careful not to transfer any paint on to the boy's white tunic, aware of how easy it was to stain such fragile fabric. "You stay close to me. Make sure you can reach me. If they attack, you get to safety-"</p><p>"And take Erik with you. Don't permit him to talk you out of it," Emma said firmly. "Azazel will get the rest of us out."</p><p>Kurt nodded again, quiet. He was still getting stronger - he had been so afraid when Erik had first found him, the human that had held him prisoner close to murdering him. Yet for all his new confidence, there was still a lot of fear inside of him. Erik wished he didn't have to come - and yet if he was being walked into a trap, Kurt would form the perfect escape. Erik knew only too well how easy it was to overlook someone in the King's shadow.</p><p>He turned to his generals, ruffling Kurt's hair fondly before he stepped away, leaving the boy to fuss about his hair with his unusual hands.<br/>
"We are the victors, and they know it. But we must not look weak. Our nation has a long history, but there are humans who would see us removed, replaced with someone more susceptible to their wishes." He turned to Emma. "If our reports are to be believed, then they have already killed many of the mutants in their population. Our goal is to stop the slaughter, to bring out those that we can."</p><p>Logan growled low in his throat, and Erik was sure the other man no more liked this attempt at diplomacy than he did. But a slaughter of the Westchesterian King and his son would prolong the conflict, and while the eventual result was inevitable, the delay would give the humans time to massacre any other mutants in their kingdom.</p><p>Emma nodded gracefully. "I'll lead the way. Just try to get through the negotiations without murdering anyone."</p><p>"I am sure you would stop me if I were to try."</p><p>"Perhaps, but I would rather not expend the effort." She shrugged, and turned away. Erik watched them go, his hand resting against Kurt's shoulder in an effort to comfort him. </p><p>"Stay close," he addressed him. "I will not allow any harm to befall you." He took a narrow strip of metal, fashioning it into an anklet, and placing it carefully on the boy's leg, knowing that way if something went wrong he would be able to track him.</p><p>Slowly, Kurt nodded, fangs showing when he smiled nervously. The two of them waited.</p><p><i>Ready.</i> Emma called in his mind, before she strode towards them, bowing and then leading Erik inside. He made sure to keep his head held high, his cape sweeping behind him as he walked forwards, into Westchester's castle.</p><p>Erik's skin crawled at the stone walls, the idle wealth of the tapestries that lined their path. He had two teleporters under his command, and he came here as a victor, he did not need to listen to the way his heart thudded in his chest. </p><p><i>Calm.</i> Emma ordered, as in control as she ever was. He pushed his memories aside. His hatred of imprisonment could not be the focus of today, because today he played the diplomat. He strode forwards, head held high, knowing that he made quite the impression, bare-chested and with a crimson cape flaring out behind him. He could feel the humans gazing at him. He was no telepath, but he fancied that he could feel their disgust and their admiration as they looked at him. A few recoiled, when they saw the boy in his shadow. </p><p>Kurt would never fit among the humans. There would always be those who wished to harm him, injure him, simply for his appearance, and Erik detested them for that. There was a gasp from a woman, and he did not look towards her, did not consider her worthy of his attention. He ignored the military officers that filled the hall, the Westchesterian warriors and diplomats, their numbers reduced having faced Genosha's wrath. His focus was on the three men waiting for him, seated at a table.</p><p>The usurper king, his oaf of a son, and the prince that Angel had spoken so highly of. The broken heir that there were so many rumours about - and yet it wasn't those rumours that Angel had indulged in. She spoke of a skilful diplomat, a kind soul, whose mind had reached for hers at formal events, and given her a few brief moments of freedom even as she sat at Stryker's side. She had said that his spirit was being crushed, and yet somehow he had retained that care - she spoke of seeing him limping when he had once offered to dance with her, and then later the collar at his throat, and the kindness he showed still. She had asked that Erik bring him to Genosha, to safety, and he intended to do just that.</p><p>There were other things he knew about this prince, Charles of Westchester. The stories were divided - whether he had thrown himself down the main staircase to escape his step-brother, or if he had been pushed. The end result was the same, that the boy that should have ruled Westchester had ended up crippled, and overtaken from the throne. Apparently, there had been times they thought the boy would have died. But he had survived, and now here he was, serving as an advisor for a man who made no secret of the fact he despised him. </p><p>Erik had decided, before he stepped foot on Westchesterian soil, that he would not be returning home unless he had rescued their mutant population. And amongst that population, he counted this prince. The prince that was staring at him openly.</p><p>Angel had not mentioned the prince's appearance. He was devastatingly beautiful, and that sickened Erik, because he could already see how the boy's life would play out. He might have saved himself once, but eventually he would be sent to some other court, perhaps even to function as a spy, and his clever mind would lead to him making mistakes. The prince's lip curled slightly when he saw Kurt, and Erik felt his heart harden a little as Kurt cringed in on himself.</p><p>The usurper-king stepped forwards.<br/>
"You said you'd all be wearing the bracelets."</p><p>Erik was almost stunned by the other man's rudeness, crossing his arms, his ability sinking into every blade in the hall. If these humans wanted a massacre, he would deliver it.<br/>
"My generals are. You cannot expect me to-"</p><p>The king paled, as though he had begun to comprehend how very dangerously he had positioned himself, teetering on the edge of his own destruction.<br/>
"The boy-" he stuttered, and Erik barked out a laugh in his face.</p><p>"There's nothing to suppress." Erik answered, reaching out to fondly ruffle Kurt's hair, glad the boy knew nothing of what was being said. "His mutation makes him pretty, nothing else." When the king made no further protest, Erik took his seat, Kurt folding himself carefully to his knees. Erik kept a foot against him, his hand rubbing calming circles on his shoulder. The mutant prince continued to sneer, and the king's son looked towards Kurt with something between desire and revulsion. Erik gently guided Kurt's head to rest against his leg, to make it clear that the other man would not be permitted near him. </p><p>Erik gazed around the room as Emma took her seat, the others staying close. The prince was clearly fascinated by his generals. The negotiations began, Emma keeping up a constant stream of information in his head that would have been distracting if it wasn't so useful.</p><p>There was one point on the negotiations he was not prepared to compromise on, and when the king argued, he leaned forwards a little, considering to himself how easily he could slaughter everyone in the room.<br/>
"I want every one of your mutants. Those in your jails should be surrendered. Whatever crime they have committed, they pay their debt by fulfilling your own." </p><p>The king spluttered slightly, but nodded, and Erik smirked and directed his gaze obviously towards the mutant prince.<br/>
"When I say every one of your mutants-"</p><p>"You can't be serious," The king challenged, and Erik raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"I believe you surrendered unconditionally?" At his feet, Kurt shifted a little, looking around in fear, and he leaned in to whisper. "It's alright Kurt, it won't be long, we're completely safe." Once Kurt calmed a little, he lifted his head once more, gazing at the King. "I wish for all of your mutants to be handed over to swell the ranks of my army."</p><p>There was disbelief across the king's face<br/>
"Your army has no need for a cripple," the king sneered. "He can barely walk."</p><p>The prince flinched at that, wrapping his arms around himself and ducking his head. Erik wondered how many times he had heard words like that, how often he had wondered if he was as worthless as the King would claim he was. That worthlessness ended now.</p><p>"I don't need him to walk. He's a prince, he has value to your people. I want him."  Erik said calmly, speaking the words in clear Westchesterian so everyone in the hall knew that he was setting out his determination for this prince. Even if Angel hadn't spoken so well of him, he refused to leave one of his people here. </p><p>The king sneered, and the king's son stared, glancing at his step brother, clearly wanting to say something to further demean the mutant prince, and only just holding himself back. Erik hated them both, but he'd come here to make peace rather than war. </p><p><i>I've made contact,</i> Emma murmured in his mind, and Erik relaxed a little. The prince would know soon that he was safe. <i>He's been cut off for five years.</i></p><p>Erik couldn't help the fear that he felt at the thought of being without his powers, but he didn't react. Emma must have felt it. She reached for his hand, cuddled up against his side, and even when people leered at her she stayed in her place. <i>We can free him. You will hold this together, Erik. You will get them out.</i></p><p>He ran his hand down her side, trying to silently thank her, before turning to the king.<br/>
"If you aren't willing to listen to my terms, then we can leave. I will make sure that the troops know not to hold back next time."</p><p>The king frowned, and Erik could see him calculating. They both knew it would be a massacre. The mutant prince was afraid, but Erik knew he had to take him. He was not safe here, and leaving him would be signing his death warrant after mutants had proved themselves such a threat.</p><p>The king sighed to himself.<br/>
"Take him, for all the use he'll be. Maybe you'll get some enjoyment out of him before he dies."</p><p>Pain flickered in the prince's eyes, and Erik ignored it, focusing instead on the remaining negotiations, ensuring proper tribute to the victors. The gold and silk and wheat he demanded was of little use, merely an additional cost to those who had fought them. What mattered was the mutants, who had been surrendered. He would be able to keep them safe, because these people were his subjects now.</p><p>***</p><p>Erik watched as Westchester gathered their mutants. He was sure that the humans finding these children didn't care if they were going to be sent to their deaths. Worse, they probably relished it. He watched as a ragged group began to grow.</p><p>The murmurings he had heard about Westchester killing all those it considered a threat were clearly true. Here there were children dressed in rags, and pale teenagers dragged from cells, many wearing suppression collars that sickened him. The group was huddling together in the courtyard, clutching each other. Frightened and helpless, and Erik could have gladly slit the throat of every human there.</p><p>Emma walked up and rested her hand on his shoulder, signalling for him to relax.<br/>
<i>They are not worth your anger. We get these children home, and we heal them.</i></p><p>He sent back his confirmation. This entire situation had been engineered to save these few remaining mutants. He refused to fail them now. </p><p>Kurt was clung to his side, shivering, and he kept his arm around him, stroking a soothing hand down his back, murmuring in their native tongue.<br/>
"It's alright. We're bringing them home."</p><p>The mutant prince had propped himself against the balustrade to watch the other mutants being herded together like animals. Erik had noticed how he could barely walk, limping heavily and in visible pain. He knew there was no assistance he could give for now, while they were watched by Westchester's nobility. At least the balustrade helped to support the young man's weight.</p><p>The king gestured at the assembled stragglers, many of whom looked half-starved and in need of a bathe.<br/>
"Here. The mutants of Westchester."</p><p>"Is this all?" Erik frowned, and saw the mutant prince flinching slightly, as though expecting to be struck.</p><p>"All we were able to find. I can't guarantee to you there aren't some invisible fre-" Erik looked at him, and he cleared his throat and continued. "Mutants, that have escaped our attempts at gathering them together. But this is what we know of. My men are happy to escort you to the limits of our kingdom."</p><p>Erik looked at him coldly, thinking to himself how pleasant it would be to crush the life from the odious man. He paused for a moment, let the man worry, then spoke.<br/>
"I suppose that will be enough. Although my generals will be seeking out any that you have hidden from us." Emma would be useful for that. She was already searching for any who were being held back. </p><p>He turned his attention to the mutant prince, offering him his hand.<br/>
"You should ride with me," he offered.</p><p>"I'd rather walk." The man snapped, pushing his body away from the balustrade and making his way down the steps.</p><p>Erik watched him, resisting the urge to offer him his hand, not wanting to insult him when it was clear that he was used to surviving small humiliations every day. If the man wanted to cling to his pride, even at the cost of pain, Erik wouldn't be the one to tell him to stop. The prince made his way towards the mutants, greeting a little dark-haired girl who ran up to him, talking to her gently. After a few moments, the human escort surrounded them, bringing along the first carts of gold and silk and other treasures.</p><p>Erik turned to his generals, addressing them in Genoshan.<br/>
"We keep spaced out around the group. Emma, if necessary will you be able to monitor the human soldiers?"</p><p>Emma nodded, going to her horse, and the others followed. Erik allowed Kurt to ride with him, knowing he was still nervous. Emma led, with Logan and Storm each taking a side, and Azazel to the rear, his visible mutation a clear message. Erik himself circled around the group, watching the children closely for any sign of injury. If any child could not manage the walk, Azazel would be able to take them to where Blink waited.</p><p>He caught the occasional glimpse of the mutant prince, always surrounded by children, taking with them animatedly. Freedom looked good on him.</p><p>Erik and his generals moved closer, keeping the human escort on the outside. Should any threat appear, it would hit the humans first. He was eager to get this group to safety. He saw one little boy who was blindfolded, clinging to the hand of an older boy and stumbling along. He looked forward to discovering the mutation of each of these people.</p><p>The blindfolded boy stumbled, and a human soldier laughed and reached out, pushing the boy, who fell to the ground. A flick of Erik's hands, and the man's sword drove itself into his gut. The body fell to the floor. </p><p>Erik was furious. How dare these humans lay hands on his people. He lifted the body with his power, floating it into the air, showing the humans what would befall any who misstepped, and then threw the body aside. </p><p>Azazel had already teleported himself to the boy's side, reaching out to help him up. The older boy moved closer, snarling, the collar at his throat clearly not stopping him from being ready to fight.<br/>
"Get the fuck away from my brother," the boy cursed in Westchesterian, and Azazel laughed good-naturedly and stepped away, as the youth helped his brother up and held him close.</p><p>"What happened?" Erik asked, dismounting from his own horse. "I saw the soldier grab him--"</p><p>"Nothing," the older boy snarled. "Nothing happened. Fuck off."</p><p>Erik tried not to smile at quite how fierce the boy looked, how willing he was to protect his family. He wondered if one day this one would find his place within Genosha's army.</p><p>The prince stepped forwards, hands raised, looking a little pale. Erik expected him to turn to the boy, but instead he looked up towards Erik.<br/>
"It's fine. I can handle this," the prince insisted, and Erik looked at him. The prince seemed determined, so he turned away and made his way to the horse. </p><p><i>Emma, make sure none of the humans come anywhere near our people,</i> he ordered, as Kurt cuddled up behind him, gripping him tightly. <i>And make them go slower, some of the children are struggling.</i></p><p>
  <i>As you wish. I hope you understand I'm going to be exhausted.</i>
</p><p><i>And Genosha thanks you for your service.</i> Erik replied, hearing the amusement in her voice. The humans slowed, and the group moved on.</p><p>Erik kept an eye on the prince, and the younger children. Despite the fact they were going slower now, the prince was visibly struggling. He was in pain, pale and shaking, and Erik frowned, not liking seeing him hurting. Erik clearly wasn't the only one struggling with it. The boy that had protected his brother, and a young woman, had managed to half-lift the prince between them, supporting his weight. The prince was clutching to them desperately.</p><p>Erik looked around, settling his attention on a nearby cluster of trees. They could rest. The children would be able to relax, and if they were still tired after a break it would be a suitable place to pause for a night. Storm would make sure it didn't rain. It was clear that a break would be good - not just for the prince, but for the younger children as well.</p><p>"We should stop here for now." Erik told them, and the group halted. The prince was propped against a tree, and the children clustered around him. The prince looked tired, and Erik took the water pouch from his supplies, walking over to the prince.</p><p>A little boy was sitting by the prince, looking up at him curiously, and the prince looked so soft, so kind. Erik couldn't believe that this young man was thriving as well as he was.<br/>
"Nina says we're going on an adventure?"<br/>
"We are," the prince said with a soft smile. </p><p>Erik crouched down, holding out the water to the prince. He took a sip, and then passed it around, making sure all the children had some, before the last one passed it up to him. Erik nodded, and went to step away, but paused when the prince raised his hand, calling him back with the authority of his birth.</p><p>Erik looked down at him curiously, but the prince no longer was looking at him. Instead, he was turning to the children.</p><p>"That was good of him, wasn't it?" Charles asked in Westchesterian. "We should say thank you."</p><p>"Thank you!" The little girls and boys called out, wide smiles on their faces. He smiled fondly down at them. They were going to be alright, they were going to be in Genosha and they were going to thrive.</p><p>The prince shook his head, and reached out to the little girl beside him, patting her hair.</p><p>"No, these people are Genoshan. They speak a different language from us. So we should try and talk to them if we can. So if you want to say thank you in Genoshan, it's 'Dankon'. If we wanted to say thank you for the food, it would be 'dankon pro la manĝo', like the fruit. But water, is 'akvo'. So can one of you tell me how to say thank you for the water?" The prince explained, and Erik watched as he started to teach the children. The prince had a natural talent for it. </p><p>It was the blindfolded boy who raised his hand.<br/>
"Dankon por la akvo?" he asked, his shoulders curled in on himself.</p><p>"Brilliant," The prince said with a bright smile, as the woman who had helped him earlier rubbed circles onto his back. He looked a little less pained now that he was seated. "So, let’s all say it together. Three, two, one-"</p><p>"Dankon por la akvo!" the children chorused obediently, and Erik thought of his own experience learning the Genoshan tongue.</p><p>"Ne dankinde. That means you're welcome," Erik responded with an incline of his head. "My generals and a few of the others speak Westchesterian, but it's good for you to learn what you can." He turned to the two adults of the group. "It's good of you to teach them."</p><p>The prince shrugged and turned his face away, and for a moment the perfect mask he had been holding for so long slipped, and exhaustion shone through.</p><p>"Do you need us to stop here for the night?" Erik asked, before trying to make him smile. "Your accent is terrible by the way."</p><p>The prince shook his head.<br/>
"I can keep going." </p><p>Erik stared down at him blankly. It was quite clear that the prince couldn't keep going any longer. He shook his head, turning back and walking to where his generals and Kurt were waiting for him.<br/>
"We're staying here for tonight," he told them, and they immediately set about the preparations, Azazel disappearing to fetch some food. He looked around, selecting a few of the older mutants to help with the necessities. "You accompany Storm here to refill the water supplies." </p><p>Even with some of his students gone, the prince was still busy, trying to teach the children a few more words. Erik wasn't blind to what he was doing. The prince was teaching the children things that would mean they might survive a little longer, and that worried him, but while the humans were still there he could hardly focus on reassuring them. It was best to get them home, and then start to teach them better what their life would be like.</p><p><i>I'm exhausted.</i> Emma muttered in his mind.</p><p><i>I'm sorry. You can rest now, just put the humans in a pile, and Logan can guard them.</i> Erik instructed, cuddling Kurt who was shivering a little from nerves.<br/>
"You're doing so well," Erik reassured him. "We'll be home soon."</p><p>He watched as Azazel passed out food to the prince and the blind boy. There was a contented flick to Azazel's tail, and Erik able to recognise by his smirk that Azazel had at least been able to check in on Janos.</p><p>"My kingdom doing well?" he asked Azazel when he returned, leading the others over to the food.</p><p>"Well enough. Janos has decided a coup is too much work, and Angel is pining, but they're fine. Excited for the new arrivals." Azazel answered quickly, and Erik nodded, handing out the food. The prince looked close to tears. Erik wondered what rumours the prince had heard about him, whether he feared for his life or his mind. He did not like to allow his thoughts to stray too long down that path - it brought up too many memories of things that had been lost. </p><p>He made sure all the children had blankets. He saw that the prince was curled up with the woman he seemed close to, and she had somehow found a cape that she had wrapped around him.</p><p>He arranged for Logan and Azazel to guard the human prisoners, and for Storm to take the first watch. He would take the second, allowing Emma time to rest after she had overstretched her powers. He slept lightly, able to sense the collars that some of their rescues still wore, and woke when Storm came close to him. He watched over the camp, seeing how the children huddled together. Emma called for him, and he sat down with her head in his lap, brushing his fingers through her golden curls and keeping her feeling safe. The two of them were used to this, to taking care of each other. Azazel was the same. The bonds the three of them had formed would not easily break, and he could only hope the others would know the same comfort, though hopefully at lower cost.</p><p>As dawn broke, the children began to stir, and he watched them playing. This was good, this was the kind of life that mutant children deserved to be living, not the cruelty that they had endured before.</p><p>When the prince called the children back to sit with him, Erik frowned. The children were just being children. But any irritation he felt was soothed when he saw that the prince was clearly in a worse state this morning, cringing in pain and attempting to hide it.</p><p>Erik signalled Storm to join him.<br/>
"Do you think you could ask the prince to ride today? I believe he'd take the suggestion better from you than from me."</p><p>She nodded, and he paused.<br/>
"And that painkiller that Hank gave us--"</p><p>"I'll offer it to him, don't worry," she turned to fetch it from their supplies, and then walked towards the prince, crouching to speak to him. The prince was once again speaking with his woman, holding her hand, and Erik was glad he had let this couple remain together. Storm returned, shaking her head. "He wants to walk."</p><p>Erik sighed and nodded, frustrated. It was hard to see the other man in pain when it could so easily be solved. Azazel went to fetch more food, and Erik gently tapped his fingers on Emma's shoulder.<br/>
"Come on, Frost. Breakfast."</p><p>She groaned, an inelegant noise which she would deny making, and blinked into wakefulness. He extracted himself from her weight, and clambered to his feet in time to see one of the boys bite into the skin of a banana. An amused smirk graced his lips, as he approached, catching Azazel giving a demonstration of how to peel bananas, and hearing the prince's shock at the food they were being offered. </p><p>"We use our abilities. People who can control the weather - others that control plants - whatever we wish to have, we can have it in abundance," Erik explained to him, keen to prove that there was no need to restrict the luxuries to the most powerful in their society. Mutantkind were able to help each other. The prince nodded slowly, his eyes widening when Kurt appeared. Again, the prince couldn't seem to bring himself to look at Kurt's obvious mutation.</p><p>The prince would need to get over his reticence around physical mutation once they reached Genosha. It was clear there were few physically mutated individuals in Westchester - most would have been put to the sword, or killed at birth. A boy with feathered wings was the most obvious of those he could see. But Genosha was filled with physical mutants, their unusual bodies welcomed.</p><p>Still, his attitude was no reason to leave another mutant in pain.<br/>
"Storm tells me you still wish to walk today?"</p><p>The nod that Charles gave was the kind someone gave when there was a knife held against their throat. He seemed to cringe into it.</p><p>"As you wish," Erik said simply, tired of trying to help the man who clearly despised his assistance. "We should reach the borders of this kingdom slightly after noon. Blink will be waiting there to take us back."</p><p>The mutant prince looked towards Azazel and Kurt. It took a moment for Erik to realise what was the cause of his confusion, but when he worked it out he smiled.<br/>
"We have teleporters, but Azazel is unsure of how many people he can carry. Collecting food or blankets is one thing. Losing a life in transport is quite another. Kurt meanwhile exhausts anyone who is with him when he jumps, and isn't so good at targeting yet. I'd rather not have any of you die on the journey."</p><p>When the prince gave an answering nod, Erik stepped away, amused to see that a young mutant girl seemed to be deep in conversation with his horse of all things. He wondered if that was her ability, or if she was simply indulging in the kind of fanciful conversation many children her age had with the world around them. </p><p>The prince gasped in pain, and Erik turned to catch him stumbling, a look of embarrassment on his face.<br/>
"Perhaps... perhaps I could ride with you today," he conceded. Relieved, Erik offered him his hand, staying close as the others cleared away what remained of their camp. He realised the prince was watching his vambraces, and he encouraged the metal to continue to swirl, causing intricate patterns to happen. The prince looked fascinated, his eyes lighting up with emotions that Erik didn't comprehend. He looked enchanting.</p><p>Erik pushed down his thoughts towards him. The prince was here as someone in need of shelter, someone who deserved a better life than the one that had been given to him. It was not right for Erik to allow his thoughts to distract him. The prince was a beautiful man, and Erik knew that was not a good thing to be. Given the lies he had told the man's stepfather, continuing with those thoughts was wrong.</p><p>Emma clambered to her feet, controlling the humans and walking up towards Erik.<br/>
"When we get home, I am sleeping for a week."</p><p>"Once we are home, and you have helped the prince with his mind, you may," Erik shot back, helping the prince onto his horse.<br/>
"Kurt, you stay with Azazel today?" </p><p>The boy nodded, teleporting to his stepfather, and Erik climbed on behind the prince, reaching around him to grab the reins. The prince looked ahead, gaze fixated on the river that marked the edge of Westchester. Soon they would be home.</p><p>The journey was slow. The children were walking, and were easily distracted, Kurt jumping down from the horse to play among them. Erik felt warmth blossom to see the child he cared so much for getting to play with the others. Emma kept the humans at a slow pace, so that the children were not rushed, and by noon they had reached their destination.</p><p>Blink stepped out from her shelter, smiling and bowing formally.<br/>
"My Lord." She opened a portal for them, and Erik watched the wonder on the faces of the rescued mutants, as they got the first glimpse of their home. Blink's work was always remarkable.</p><p>He spurred his horse forwards, rushing through the purple sparks of the portal, and then through onto the green earth of Genosha, the fields brimming with life. Their camp stretched before him, and as soon as the portal had opened up, the first of the winged mutants had taken to the air. </p><p>His generals ushered the children through the portal, and they approached the capital as winged mutants thronged above them. The mutant children they had rescued were laughing and waving.</p><p>As they reached the metal spikes that surrounded their camp, Erik jumped from his horse, helping the prince down. The prince's girl moved to stand beside him, and Erik opened the gates with a wave of his hand, hearing awe ripple through the rescued mutants. He led the group through the multicoloured tents, nodding in greeting to some. <i>Emma, can you send out an order to begin the feast?</i></p><p><i>Gladly. I am starving.</i> She sent him an answering pang of hunger.</p><p>They walked through, and Erik could see the prince and the rest of the newcomers staring open-mouthed at the sheer variety on display. Genosha was their home, and now they were safe.</p><p>He saw Janos rush to embrace Azazel, hands flicking quickly as they spoke between kisses.</p><p>Angel approached, but rather than turning to Storm, her attention was on the prince's girl. The two of them embraced for a moment, and then the prince bowed before her.<br/>
"Mrs Stryker-"<br/>
"Angel," she corrected him gently.<br/>
"I... I am sorry for what happened to your husband."<br/>
"I'm not," she laughed, the sound musical, before she saw Storm and rushed to her.</p><p>Erik couldn't begrudge his generals their welcomes. It was good that the two of them had found love. They deserved it.</p><p>The prince was standing there, looking unsure and afraid, but the children were laughing and smiling, waving at the rest of the mutant children, and Erik felt himself relax. Because they were home now. They were in Genosha, and their troubles were over.</p><p>He held his hand out towards the prince, knowing he would need to be freed first from his collar. But because of the nature of his ability, he would need help. Five years without access to telepathy... that was too long. Return it now without shielding, and the prince would be driven mad. There was a risk others would be as well.<br/>
<i>Emma, can you help him?</i></p><p><i>If I can sleep afterwards.</i> She walked over towards them, letting Angel and Storm handle the children's eager questions. He led the two of them a short distance away.</p><p>There was a look of fear in the prince's eyes, a hollowness that reminded him of memories he'd rather forget. He knew what it was to live with fear.</p><p>There was a look of sadness in Emma's eyes, and she sent Erik a sense of warmth.<br/>
<i>You killed him long ago. We can end their nightmares as well.</i> </p><p>When Erik nodded, she smiled towards the prince.<br/>
"May I?"</p><p>The prince nodded, and the two of them looked into each other's eyes. After a few seconds she laughed softly, shifting to her diamond form and back. For a while, she worked silently, then called to Erik.<i>He's panicking. I need you to ground him.</i></p><p>Erik stepped forwards, resting his hand on the prince's back. This at least he knew how to do after helping Emma countless times before. A few moments more, and she stepped away, the prince looking around.<br/>
"That should help," Emma explained. "We don't want you getting overwhelmed."</p><p>The prince looked confused, but Erik moved before him, reaching towards the collar, sinking his power within it, and then carefully tearing it asunder, turning it to liquid and letting the drops fall to the ground, as Emma placed a steadying hand on the prince's shoulder. </p><p>When the prince had found his feet once more, she moved away, and Erik stepped forwards, reaching out to place his hand on her shoulder. He focused, thinking two words towards him.<br/>
<i>Welcome home.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>